ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Surfer
Norrin Radd also known as the Silver Surfer, is an humanoid alien from the planet Zenn-La. He was forced to become a herald to the great Galactus when he attempted to consume his world and has since aided his master with the power cosmic to qwell his ravenous hunger. He travels the stars on his trusty surfboard with superhuman speed and strength. Powers and Abilities Currently, the Silver Surfer is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and the most powerful of the Heralds of Galactus. Thanks to Galactus, he possess the following abilities: * The Power Cosmic: The Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic, which is the core from which his other abilities manifest from. This power was granted to him by Galactus, and amplified during Annihilation. ** Energy Absorption and Manipulation: The absorption of electromagnetic energy is the base of the Surfer's life and power. The Surfer has complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect he desires. ** Matter Manipulation: The Silver Surfer can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas. Transmutation helps the Surfer escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. * Superhuman Physical Abilities ** Superhuman Strength: The Surfer possesses enormous superhuman strength. Though the exact magnitude remains vague, he has often been shown to fight evenly with people who can lift far in excess of 100 tons. He can also use the Power Cosmic to increase his strength to incalculable levels ** Invulnerability: The Silver Surfer's silvery "skin" was designed to easily withstand the rigors of deep-space travel, and thus far, it has proven to be virtually indestructible. Among things that include simple blunt force, like withstanding a punch from She-Hulk without flinching back when the She-Hulk's power level was still just class 75, and not far above class 100 as it is today. The Silver Surfer can withstand even the most extreme conditions, like the crushing pressures of a black hole.43 He is not bothered by the friction associated with atmospheric re-entry, and has withstood plunges into stars44 and supernovas unharmed. He also routinely weathers the stresses associated with high-speed travel through space and hyperspace. ** Godlike Stamina: The Surfer's highly enhanced musculature generates no fatigue toxins, body stress, or even sweat, granting him inexhaustible physical stamina, which allows him to fight other beings for prolonged periods of time before tiring, if he even gets tired. ** Cosmic Senses: The Silver Surfer has certain cosmic-energy enhanced perceptions which enable him, through concentration, to become aware of the patterns of energy anywhere in the world. These abilities allow him far-ranging vision (in space he can see people clearly over a light year away), the ability to see sub-atomic particles, superhuman hearing, the ability to detect fields, traces, and concentrations of pure forms of energy and discern their natures. Currently the abilities of the Surfer surpass even those of Stardust. ** Cosmic Self-Sustenance: The Silver Surfer does not need to eat or breathe since he absorbs life-maintaining cosmic energy directly through his skin. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities